


𝑺𝒖𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒓 𝑵𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒔 |FINISHED|

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, tikling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Thirteen year old Freddie bulsara lives in an adoption home,he's Autistic and has his Autism assistance dog,Buddy,a golden Retriever.He's Regularly bullied at the home for it,he's at that age where the younger kids are adopted,not the teens.well not the "mentally ill" teens.Autism isn't at illness,its something you're either born with or you aren't born with,it can develop later in life too.Brian May,Guitarist of Queen adopts poor little Freddie from the home.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie mercury/Joe mazzello/ben hardy/Gwilym lee
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**in this book the events will go as followed**

**Adoption,meeting the band**

**Psychiatrist visit**

**First day of school,a week after settling in a new home**

**Snow day,Christmas,a month after**

**Live AID(3 years later)**

**Rami's aids Diagnosis,(1987)**

**Band break up,1997(After Rami's death)**

**_year:1982_ **

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Bulsara May:13_ **

**_Brian May:Thirty five_ **

**_Rami Malek:thirty six_ **

**_Mary Austin:31_ **

**_Roger Taylor:33_ **

**_John Deacon:31_ **

**_Ben Hardy Taylor(Freddies friend):14_ **

**_Joe Mazzello Deacon(Freddies friend):13_ **

**_Lucy boynton Mercury(Freddies friend):14_ **

**_Gwilym Lee Deacon:13_ **

**_............................_ **

** _Thirteen year old Freddie bulsara lives in an adoption home,he's Autistic and has his Autism assistance dog,Buddy,a golden Retriever.He's Regularly bullied at the home for it,he's at that age where the younger kids are adopted,not the teens.well not the "mentally ill" teens.Autism isn't at illness,its something you're either born with or you aren't born with,it can develop later in life too.Brian May,Guitarist of Queen adopts poor little Freddie from the home.  
_ **

**_..................................................._ **

**_ November 3rd 1982,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Thirteen.I'm Autistic,i have an Autism assistance dog,called Buddy,he's a golden retriever.I live in an adoption home,i get bullied a lot.I don't like it,i use sensory toys too,fidget cube,i do see a psychiatrist but i hate her!Her name is Dr West,she talks down to me like i'm a baby,i don't really like when she does that.

Today is adoption day.i'm at that age where nobody wants an autistic teenager.Miss Summers runs the home,she hates me the most because i'm Autistic.I have friends here,Lucy,Ben,Gwilym,Joe."Kids!",Miss Summers called,we all went to the living area.i have Buddy by my side,i do have a comfort teddy.My Panda,called Pandy!

he's been with me since i got to this place."Freddie,you know one of the members from Queen are coming?",Joe asks"No",i squeak."Nobody wants a retard anyway!",Allan,one of the bullies,laughs."shut up Leech!",Lucy says.Joe and i started playing together,Lucy,Gwilym and Ben joined us.our heads snap up,"its Queen!"Joe says,i rolled my eyes,i am a fan of Queen,but really don't care.

Buddy started licking my face."B...Buddy!",he looked at me with his head tilted."what about him?",i wasn't paying attention"oh freddie?he's Autistic,thirteen,not adopted",Miss summers laughed,that hurt."i'll adopt him",i was shocked"Freddie,you just got adopted by Brian may!",Joe says"really?",i say,voice filled with sarcasm. 

"Freddie!",miss Summers yelled,i whimpered.Gwilym gave her the death stare"Freddie,go hide in your room",Lucy says,i ran for it.Lucy,Gwilym,Ben and Joe followed me.i needed to calm down.Buddy jumped at my chest,tears were down my cheeks.I sat down,Buddy kept trying to pull my hands away,before doing DPT(Deep pressure therapy)."Freddie,you'll still see us",Ben says.

I'm shaking due to a meltdown.Joe helped me calm down,helped me get my breathing controlled."there you go,deep breaths",Joe says."ready?",i nodded.We went back downstairs.Miss Denver,she's my social worker."Freddie",she says"yes",i say"you've been adopted,go get your stuff",she smiled,i do.grabbing my favourite teddy,pandy! 

I saw my new dad,Miss Denver took me into her office."Freddie,this is Brian,he's adopting you",she says,i whimper,scared."hi Freddie",my new dad says"go on,its okay",Miss Denver says."its okay to be scared,i wont hurt you",my new dad says"but before we do anything else,i want to go over Freddie's medical records",Miss Denver says,i sat on the floor with Buddy in my lap.

"Freddie's psychiatrist,Dr West will want to see him every two weeks,he's got an appointment later today,at three",Miss Denver says."Freddie's Autistic,he does fuss with food so be aware of that",she says."Ready to go?",my new dad asked,i nodded.I took his offered hand,"who's this?",he asked."Buddy",i say quietly.

we got to his car,i got in next to him."I understand if you're scared",he says."what do you like to do?",he asked"draw",i say."I know its huge",he smiled,he took my hand."do you want to see your new room?",i nodded."want me to carry you?",i nodded,shyly,he picked me up.he took me to my new room,i teared up a little bit.

"why don't you tell me about Buddy?",he suggests."Buddy is my Autism assistance dog",i say."do you want to meet your uncles?"i nodded."if you want,you can change into something warm,its cold",he says,i nodded.

"do you want me to braid your hair too?",he asked"yes please",i smile.

_**(Benny,** Freddie)_

_**"so?whats he like?!"** _

_"AWESOME! got my own bedroom! he is so nice!_

_**"lucky :("** _

_"did you get adopted yet?"_

_**"yeah......"** _

_"who?"_

_**"you will see soon,Joe,Lucy and Gwilym got adopted too,you will also see them soon"** _

"Ready to go?", _dad_ asked,i nodded.We got into the car,I hand him my book full of stuff about me.I can't have certain food.We got to THE ACTUAL QUEEN STUDIO!

I know i may be overreacting."you ready",dad asked,i spoke up..."I'm scared",i say."they'll love you,i promise",he says,i got out the car,Buddy came to my side.i clipped on his leash."hold my hand",i do. 

We walked inside,(this is what happens when Roger,John,Rami don't tell Brian anything).

"Freddie!",I snapped my head up,Ben.he ran at me,i moved.Letting him go face first into the wall,its our little humour.I felt arms around me."what are you doing here?",i hiss at him quietly"i got adopted",he says"by Roger taylor",he smirked"what about Joey,Gwil and Lucy?",i ask"all here,Joe and gwilym were adopted by John,Lucy was adopted by Rami",i nodded.

"Freddie!",oh no,Ben and i share a look"Ambush!",Joe called."Oh no",Ben says.i got tackled."get off me",i groaned."who's your dad?",Joe asked,i point at my dad(Brian)."i got the smart one",i grin.

they got off me.Ben pulled me up.My dad was already laughing at our little mess.i lightly slapped Joe on the arm."Freddie,this is Roger,John and Rami,you're uncles",dad says,i went shy."Awe,he's gone shy",dad says.us kids sat on the sofa,while the parents worked.Buddy laid on my lap.

I gave him a treat to chew on."you left something at the home",Joe says."mm",i hum."here",he hands me Pandy,i hugged him. 

Three rolled around,"Freddie",i look up.i really didn't want to go.We got in the car,Buddy could sense i didn't want to go.We got to the clinic,Blue tree clinic.We waited in the waiting area,I have Buddy on my lap,i played with one of my fidget toys."Freddie May?",Dr West called,i hate her so much,i refused to move.

I felt myself get picked up.he sat me on the sofa in Dr West's Office."Freddie,have you been taking your meds?",she baby talked me,i glared at her.I don't take my medication because of her,i weaned off it."No,i don't"i got out between gritted teeth. 

"why?",she asked" 'Cause of you!",i snapped.I have a bad attitude because of her,i hate her so much.i felt a meltdown.Buddy sensed it,started alerting me,my hands were pressed into my eyes.Buddy kept jumping up as if to say 'LET ME HELP YOU!'

he got me to sit down,i kept crying.shaking badly,Buddy grabbed my Panda teddy.dropped it in my lap,i hugged it tightly.then Dr West snapped.....she yelled at me to stop crying,don't be a baby.That only made me feel shittier. 

I felt like i couldn't move,I was badly shaking,never yell at an autistic kid.dad stepped out to get hold of my uncles,his friends.Dr West continued yelling at me,most of the doctors here know me,they know she yells at me.My favourite doctor here is Dr Wessex,"Freddie!",i look up,tears down my cheeks,Dr Wessex.

"Leah,get out",she says.I got slapped.Dr Wessex,crossed my arms to stop me hurting myself.she held me to her chest,my back to her chest,my arms crossed in her hands,she whispered sweet things into my ear to calm me down."there you go Freddie",she says"is that better?",i nodded.Buddy forced himself on my lap,classic.

Dr Wessex and i played with the sensory toys before dad walked back in,i had calmed down."Freddie,its time to go",he says,i hugged Dr Wessex"i hope to see you soon",she says,i nodded."Dr Wessex,you are?",she asked my dad"Brian May,Freddie's dad",dad says."i'll be taking Dr West's place from now on",she says.

"want me to carry you?",i nodded,dad picked me up,my throat hurt from crying."what happened?",he asked."its okay,you can talk"he says.i took a breath"Dr west yelled at me",i say."No wonder what set you off",he says."lets get home",he smiled.

**_ November 4th 1982,Tuesday _ **

"Good Morning",I'm already awake.texting,Joe,Lucy,Ben and Gwilym on our group chat.i was half asleep."Freddie",i turn over,my eyes still laced with sleep."did you sleep okay?",he asked,i nodded.he caught Buddy laying on the bed,he crossed his arms,chuckling."i'm not mad"he says."come on,i made breakfast",he says.i got dressed before running to him.

he span me around,i squealed.i sat at the table"banana pancakes?",I ask"mhmm",he hums."egg free too",he adds."we have a busy day today,all of us are getting shots today,don't even think about trying to refuse",he says,dammit.I finish my breakfast,went to the bathroom.Brushed my teeth,grabbed buddy's rainbow vest.I clipped it on him.

grabbed my over the shoulder leash,i'm in a hoodie,jeans,converse,high tops with rainbow heels."Freddie?Are you ready to go?",dad calls.i walk downstairs"someone's looking stylish",i blushed."Ready to go?",he asked,i nodded.We got in the car,drove to the studio.We go inside.We all got going to the hospital,i didn't want to get my shot.Ben and his dad,Roger came with us,Ben and i sat in the back.

our dads in the front.

_**(Benny,** Freddie)_

_"i really dont want it!"_

_**"neither do Joe or Gwilym,they had a tantrum before you and your dad showed up"** _

_"What?!"_

**_"yeah,haha"_ **

We caught the grin of our dads."Oh no",i mouth to Ben.we got out the car,"run?",i ask,he nodded,I ran with Buddy,Ben following.I felt my breath going,"Freddie?",Ben turned around"G....Go..o...on without me",i wheezed.i couldn't breathe,its not a meltdown,i don't have asthma/anxiety."No",he says"i....can't breathe Ben",i say.

"how bad is it?",he asked"B....Bad",i wheezed more.buddy sensed i couldn't breathe,he ran to get my dad.Ben and i sat against a wall."boys!",my dad and bens dad,"Freddie,look at me",i passed out.

I started coming round after ten minutes,in the back of dads car,my head on Ben's lap."he's awake",Ben says.I sat up."you okay teddy bear?",dad asked,i nodded.We all eventually walked into the hospital.Dad carried me,We all in one room.

"who's first?",the nurse asked,Ben,Joe,Gwilym and i noped it.that left Lucy."Boys",Uncle John says.we all pointed at each other."alright then,coin flip",uncle Rami says."boys pick a side",he says."heads!",i blurt."heads",Joe says"tails",Ben and gwil say."if it lands on tails,Joe,Freddie you have to get your shots,if it lands on tails,Ben,Gwil,you'll get your shots first",he says,we all nodded.

"Heads,sorry boys",he says."No fun!",Joe pouts.Myself and Joe have a fear of needles.i clung to my dad,Joe clung to his dad,John.then Joe and i clung to each other,we refused.Crying in fear,Buddy came to us.i sat down,Buddy on my lap Before Joe joined me.

"boys?What's wrong?",Uncle John asked."we're scared",i admitted."of what?",dad asked"needles",Joe says."its only a little pinch,then you'll get to pick a toy",dad says to us."we can go get ice cream after",he says."which one of you wants to go first?",the nurse asked."we both will",Joe says.another nurse came in,Dad lifts Joe and i onto the bed.

in order of shots its,

Flu

Tetanus,

Chicken pox

Measles.

"deep breath boys",Nurse Liam says.Joe and i held hands.we felt it going in,"first one done",Nurse Abby says."Tetanus next",Joe and i whined about that.."Joey",i mutter,he caught the needle i was looking at.Swallowed hard.uncle John and my dad tried calming us down."Boys,breathe for us,deep breaths,its okay",dad says."Freddie?Do you want your fidget toy?",i nodded.

he got it from the car,bringing another one for joe."here you go boys",he says.i took my purple and blue fidget cube,galaxy one for Joe.Joe gripped my hand as we felt the shots going in."its alright boys,deep breaths",dad says.

"two more to go,then its all done",Uncle John says.We braved it with the last two,dad picked me up after i got to pick a toy. "you two were so brave",uncle John says."I know,its gonna be sore for a little while",dad says to me.rubbing my back softly."Now,we get to watch ,Ben and gwilym get theres",Uncle John smiled. 

i felt dad kiss my cheek,I yawned"someone's sleepy",i nodded."you can sleep in the car",he says.i said it without meaning to...."love you dad",without meaning to i said it."he called me dad",i roll my eyes,yawning again.I tiredly rub my eyes,we got in the car after.

I slept in the backseats,with Ben and Joe. Buddy laying in front of us.

"boys,wake up.We're home"i was waking up,i felt dad pick me up."you two,come on,you're having a sleep over tonight",i heard uncle Roger say."what's wrong Freddie?",dad asked.I whimpered,i was starting to feel sick.My chest hurt a lot."do you feel sick?",i nodded.He took me to my room,laid me on my bed."open up",he says,taking my temperature.

"mhmm fever,probably a chest infection",he says."i'll call the doctor just to make sure",he smiled.

"i'll send Joe and Ben up,but i will tell them to be quiet",i nodded."can i have some water?",i ask"of course,don't be scared to ask for stuff",he says,kissing my forehead.Dad soon came back with water and Ben and Joe.


	2. Cystic fibrosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heavy blood warning,if you dont like blood,needles,anything to do with needles,then be aware of this.
> 
> Triggers:cystic fibrosis diagnosis,Autism meltdown(maybe),

**_ November 4th 1982,Tuesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I stayed laying in bed,Ben,Joe and i talked,they had to use the guest room since we couldn't risk them getting sick.

**_ A week later,Thursday November 11th 1982 _ **

In the past week,i kept getting sick with chest infections.This isn't normal.I was stuck at home,uncle John,Roger and Rami all visited.I got a lot of gifts,hugs,Cheek kisses."Freddie,time to wake up",i'm awake.dressed,ready."Ready to go?",he asked"mhmm",i hum.I grabbed Buddy's leash.

"i know its early",he chuckled."Ben and Rog are coming too",he smiled.that cheered me up a little."i know you talk",he tickled my tummy,i giggled."Carry?",i ask,he picked me up,putting me in the car."have a nap,we're going to Chelsea and Westminster hospital",he says,kissing my head,i nodded,grabbing my blanket.

I sometimes use a paci on my really bad days,today is one of those days."want your paci teddy bear?",i nodded"use your words",he says softly"yes please",i say,"here you go",he hands it to me"thanks dad",i say."i'm happy you're talking more",he smiled.we got to the hospital after an hour,i was just waking up,he carried me in until i was fully awake. 

I saw uncle Roger and Ben.i kept Buddy's over the shoulder leash around my waist."Morning you two",uncle Roger says."this one's had a nap in the car",dad says"Its one of his bad days!",Ben piped up,i glared at him.

dad picked me up,i continued using my paci.i'm thirteen,using a paci,i'm autistic,piss off."Freddie may?",the doctor called.dad took over holding buddy's leash."Hi,i'm Dr Alexandra and i'll be testing freddie today",he says,i stayed on dads lap.

"Freddie,focus on me teddy bear",dad says,i never felt the needle go in,i felt it coming out."shh,its okay",Dad says.i coughed into my arm,feeling really shitty.

Dr Alexandra came back after five minutes."its positive for Cystic fibrosis",he says."i'll Refer him over to the Children's Hospital for treatment",he says.I'm tired enough.We had to drive to the children's hospital.We got in the car,i fell asleep in the back seats.

After a thirty minute drive,we pulled into the Children's hospital."Freddie May,Dr O'Connor is ready for you",i roll my eyes.We followed Dr O'Connor into his exam room.I sat on the bed."i've been contacted by Chelsea and Westminster that Freddie is to be put on treatment?",he says."yes",dad says.

"i'll make sure Freddie gets an afflo vest which he'll have to do for half an hour everyday with a nebuliser which'll help him cough up the mucus.he'll have to use the nasal cannula for oxygen during the day,possibly at night too.he'll have to take a lot of pills",dad got the list of pills.

I wanted my paci.Buddy went into my bag,got it out,dropping it into my hand.I started nursing on it,i felt Ben grab my hand."they will want to keep in him tonight just to keep an eye on him and get him started on treatments"Dr O'Connor says"i'll let the Respiratory ward know,go straight up to Leopard ward",he says.

Dad carried me.We got to Leopard ward after asking for directions.A nurse walked us to a private room on that ward,dad put me on the bed.The nurse set up the nasal cannula.I knew i would be stuck here.Buddy laid at the end of the bed.

"Freddie,i'm gonna go get your medications,okay?",dad says,"Don't go",i say"Brian,i'll go",uncle Roger says."you stay with Freddie",he added.dad hands him the list of medications."i'm not leaving Freddie,i promise",he says.

**_ November 12th,Friday 1982 _ **

I woke up,feeling shitty.I'm Discharged today.The nurse came in,discharged me.I have to keep the nasal cannula in.well my life turned shitty.I start school Monday.Dad helped me change,i got the leash onto Buddy's vest.We got in the car,"i know it sucks Freddie",dad says.he pulled into the studio car park"Come on teddy bear",dad says,picking me up.

"Roger dropped off your afflo vest and nebuliser",i nodded.We went into the studio."do you want your fidget toy?",i nodded"Words",he says softly"please",i say.he passed it to me.he put me on the sofa,i don't do my afflovest until **10AM.**

"freddie!",Joe."hey Joe",i say."what happened to you?",he asked."Cystic fibrosis did",i say.it soon hit ten.Dad helped me get it on,he turned it on."dad,it feels weird",i tell him."Dr O'Connor did say it will at first",i nodded.he passed me the nebulizer,he hands me a sick bowl to spit the mucus into.I started coughing after two breaths from the nebuliser.

i spat the mucus into the bowl,dad tied my hair back.I took a few more breaths of the nebuliser.the rest of the mucus came up.dad got the vest off me,"you have to take your medications",i nodded.I took two of each.with water.

We all went to the store,i have buddy's leash around my waist.I have to wear a mask,but i don't have one."Freddie",Uncle Rami says"mm",i hum"here",he hands me a mask"thanks",i coughed,its cold,my new mask is dark red with a filter.I put it on.

I have my warm hoodie on with jeans."Dad?Can i go look at the hoodies?",i ask"of course teddy bear,come find us if you need us",i nodded,Joe,Ben,Gwilym,Lucy and i went to the hoodie's.I always keep a water bottle on me."Doggy!",i already had a headache."buddy,focus",i made sure he focused on me.i found it hard not to trigger a meltdown.

"Freddie",Ben says"mm",i hum,"Joe,Gwilym and i have something to ask you",he says"go on",i say"since we've been friends forever,we're all gay,i know it,we'd like you to gout with us",he asked"yes",i say.

"do be aware if i disappear for a week or two",i say,i felt myself get pulled back."what the fuck lady?!"I cursed.i took a sip from my water bottle."leave me alone",i say."let my kid pet your dog",she says"no,he's a service dog,i'm Autistic,i need him to keep me safe",i spat,pulling my mask back over my mouth and nose,hiding my oxygen cannula.

We went back to our parents."boys?What happened?",uncle John asks"some lady,tugged on Freddie's hoodie,demanding he let her kid pet Buddy!dad",Joe says,i nodded."I..May or may not have cursed",i say"its fine",dad says.I couldn't help but cough,its cold,i have CF(cystic fibrosis),my chest hurts.

We went to get food.I rubbed my eyes,getting tired."Dad?Can we go home",i ask."sure",he says."i'll come with",uncle John says.

**_ A month later,December 14th 1982,Monday _ **

Its been bad,I got a chest infection.I've been in hospital getting treatments.I've to do my afflovest two times a day now,dad stays with me in the hospital.uncle Roger,John and Rami all came to see me with Joe,Ben,Gwil and Lucy.Today uncle Roger and Ben were coming.i'm currently on my afflovest.laying upside down on my hospital bed.

"you cheeky boy",dad chuckled,Buddy laid on the floor asleep after having a big feed.Uncle Roger and Ben walked in."hey cheeky",Uncle Roger says"Hi",i smile,taking a breath of my nebuliser."what on earth are you doing?",Ben asked"afflovest,while hanging upside down",i say.

"it helps",i say.Ben ruffled my hair"hey",i pout,I got the vest off"i'm gonna go on a walk with Ben?",i say"That's fine,just as long as you don't get into trouble",dad says,i nod.i got my mask on with a hoodie.

I took Ben to the NICU,(Neonatal intensive care unit).

_**(Freddie,** Daddy)_

_"come back to your room"_

_**"why?"** _

_"because"_

_**"fine dad"** _

"we gotta g back",i say,we do.i sat on my bed.Dr O'Connor came in.he discharged me.Dad and i got home."Freddie sweetheart,there's someone i want you to meet",i nodded,i got my nasal cannula on,dad braiding my hair for me.

he brought someone in to the living room,i have Buddy on my lap."Sweetheart this is Ricky,my boyfriend",he says,

_**(uncle Roger,** Freddie)_

_"Uncle Rog"_

_**"yes?"** _

_"dads got a boyfriend,what do i do?"_

_**"sit there quietly,wait till either i or John arrive"** _

_"okay"_

I looked outside,uncle John AND uncle Roger.

They walked in.I was playing with fidget toys.

**_SPOILER ENDING:_ **

**_Freddie lives to the age of Thirty before having to be hospitalised_ **

**_Brian and Ricky Marry once Freddie turned eighteen,they adopted a little girl_ **

**_Roger and John were married,lived together with their kids,Ben,Joe and Gwilym_ **

**_Rami Married Jim Hutton with his child,Lucy._ **


End file.
